pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Pygmy
In Pocket God, Pygmies are the tiny, primitive tribe of people you can control. Since Episode 14, you have been able to name the Pygmies - their default names are 'Ooga', 'Booga', 'Nooby', 'Dooby', 'Klik' and 'Klak'. They wear green grass skirts and have black hair with a bone in it. Pygmies live on several islands: Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, and Ice Island. They tend to interact with the environment by fishing, using Rock Island's outhouse, collecting firewood, watching the sunset, sleeping and other interactions. Alternate Pygmy Forms *Vampire Pygmy - allow a Pygmy to be bitten by a vampire bat. *Burned Pygmy - hold a Pygmy over the campfire on Rock Island. *Zombie Pygmy - bury a Pygmy in the grave on Graveyard Island. *Ghost Pygmy - allow a Pygmy to die with the ghost interaction enabled, on Graveyard Island. Physical Description Pygmies are short, stubby and slightly pudgy. They have tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly. They have brown eyes and black hair. They have four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. They have comically large heads. Traits and Personality Pygmies are generally happy and cheerful, as they are often seen laughing and smiling. They are easily pleased and it takes very litte to keep them content, even something as simple as food will keep them happy. They also like relaxing and having fun, as seen in some of their activities such as fishing and dancing. They are, however, prone to panicking, and will freak out, if they even see a major threat, such as a dinosaur. They can sometimes show acts of courage, such as fighting back such threats, with a spear. Pygmies can also be somewhat dimwitted at times, a major example is their eating habits. They will eat food while it is still alive, like fish. They will eat burnt food, which they will choke on, and yet they will still eat burnt food that is provided. Also, they will eat swordfish, which stabs them in the chest after swallowing, and, like the burnt food, will still eat one when the opportunity arrises. Pygmies are simple-minded and have basic survival skills. Pygmies in other iPod/iPhone Apps Doodle Jump Pygmies can appear in 'Doodle Jump' if you use any of the default Pygmy names as your highscore name. When playing as a Pygmy, the only real difference is that it attacks by throwing coconuts, which will be thrown up in the air and will fall back down. Bolt Creative returned the favour to Lima Sky (Doodle Jump's developer) by making their own version of 'Doodle Jump' in Pocket God, called 'Ooga Jump', the focus of 'Ep 22: Ooga Jump'. The Creeps! Pygmies can appear in 'The Creeps!' if you wait for 30 seconds-1 minute inside the credits and touch the now-appearing Dino Egg. Then they can be toggled on and off. Uggles Some people report seeing a character that looks like a Pygmy, with a bone in its hair and a grass skirt, in the game "Uggles". Harbour Master If you hold down the logo on Harbour Master's main menu for three seconds, all the boats are replaced with swimming Pygmies. Pacific Islander Controversy Pacific Islanders were highly insulted by the game, calling it a 'Arrogant Slap in the face to their people'. Bolt Creative removed the Moai statue of Sand Island and replaced it with an Octopus Statue, while temporaily naming the Pygmies 'Oogs' to ease these issues. Trivia *Interestingly, most of the alternate Pygmy forms are based on undead creatures (Vampire, Zombie and Ghost). Category:Pygmies